A Weasel Amongst Snakes
by opaque-girl
Summary: "My housemates are sarcastic, dry and humorless, just the way I like people. Oh, but there is one boy whom I didn't like at all - but it's okay, nothing for you to bother with," 100 drabbles about Dominique Weasley and her journey in the House of Snakes.
1. Letter

**This is written for the "100 Prompts" Challenge at the HPFF Forum. This is also the companion fic to my much earlier-posted one-shot "The Different Weasley" which was a Teddy/Dominique fic. It's not really necessary for you to read it in order to understand this, but it's highly recommended that you do as the entire universe for this fic is set in it.**

**Link: http : / / www. fanfiction. net / s / 6018573 / 1 / The_Different_Weasley (Just remove the spaces)**

**Please do subscribe to the story alerts for this fic, because I would try to update it daily – and I would love you forever for it. Teddy will make an appearance soon, don't worry – I just wanted to slowly build it up, you know. It's only drabbles, please :)**

**Thank you Mew for the encouragment, support and the beta work =D The next chapter would be dedicated to you =p**

**Prompt: Letter**

Dear Dad and Maman,

I'm sure you must have already heard about my Sorting (news travels fast, I hear) but still, I want to inform you myself, as well (only because you told me to, though). Your daughter is now a member of the glorious house of Slytherin and let me tell you, I'm extremely pleased - I never did like the color red much, you know.

My housemates are sarcastic, dry and humorless - just the way I like people. Oh, but there is one boy whom I didn't like at all - but it's okay, nothing for you to bother with.

I will try to write a lengthier letter next time, Maman, but you know how much I detest letter-writing.

Yours truly,

Dominique

(Not Dom please)


	2. Crying

**Written for the "100 prompts" challenge at the HPFF Forum :)**

**Prompt: Crying**

**Thank you Mew for proof-readin and encouraging me :)**

You're five and he's eight but it's you one who teases him, rather than the other way round - it's so much fun. He doesn't say much to you, just scowls in your direction at first and then you empty the whole paint bucket on his head and start laughing - but what he does shocks-shocks-shocks you. Silent tears start rolling down his eyes and suddenly Victoire is there, at his side, washing them away. You wonder why he is like that - why, why, why - but soon Lucy and Roxanne join you in the grounds and you stop wondering - because it's so much fun with those two, and who cares about Teddy?

**Please do review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Dark Room

**Written for the "100 prompts" challenge at the HPFF Forum :)**

**Prompt: Dark Room**

**Thank you Mew for always proof-reading my fics :)**

She entered the dark, bottle green room and looked around. There were four empty beds on one side and a strange black-haired girl seemed to be lying on the fifth one.

"I don't remember her from the Sorting, do you?" one of the girls, who was standing right behind Dominique, whispered.

"I don't think so, but then, what is she doing here?" Alrich Higgs asked her rough, gravelly voice echoing in the otherwise silent room.

The lass in the bed wriggled and the girls behind her jumped back, shrieking with terror.

"She is a ghost!" Alrich exclaimed.

Yeah, sure, and the Bloody Baron is Cinderella, Dominique thought dryly, tossing her stuff on the bed in front of her.

"What are you doing? We haven't decided the beds yet, Weasley," Kayla Warrington shot at her.

"Well then decide all you want. I'm going to sleep." Dominique retorted, throwing herself on the bed. It was time for her beauty sleep and for all she cared, their strange girl and beds could go to hell.

**Please do review :)**


	4. Staring

**Hey, everyone... I know... It's been a really long time since I have written anything, over eight months, I think - so, well, here is a little surprise for you all. I am back, at least for a while. :D For now, I will only be updating "A Weasel in the Snake Pit," but hopefully in the future I will venture out and do more. The universe of this collection has the same people - its about Dominique Weasley and her journey in the House of snakes. She is rude, indifferent, and uncaring - yet she will be there for you when you need her. She is street-smart and she does understand the world - it's just that she**

**doesn't want to waste her time showing it. Oh, and this little recap was only so that the readers remember the story again. :P The starting chapters will all focus on her childhood and first year, and then we will go from there.**

**Written for the 100 Prompts Challenge at the HPFC Forum.**

**Thanks, mew, for the beta work and constant support. :D**

**Prompt: Stare**

He was the only one not staring at me. Other than him, the whole House seemed to have gathered there to "welcome" me.

"You people do realize that you're blocking my path, right?" I asked ironically, swinging my bag behind my shoulder.

"Weasley, it's you who doesn't seem to realize anything here, not us," Kyla Warrington's elder brother, Peter Warrington, grunted.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"For instance, red is a color clearly not welcome in our common room," he continued, circling me. "Nor are Weasleys and Potters, for that matter. So take your trunks, sweetheart, and go where you belong,"

"Done with your free-advice session, Warrington? Then move please, because unlike the crowd you seemed to have gathered here, I have better things to do," I replied back sweetly, my eyes sweeping over his cronies until they came back to rest at my fingernail - which, I noticed, had mysteriously chipped off.

Shit, Shit, Shit. I swore silently. I detested broken nails. More than anything in the world. Other than the color red, of course -

"Trying to be funny, are you?" Warrington sneered at my face. What, was he still standing next to me? I looked up - oh, he was. Didn't he realize I was having a moment here? A moment which required Victoire immediately to fix my nail? Apparently, he didn't. Damn.

**Please review and make my day :D**


End file.
